Pokemon Ranger: Sign Problems
by StrikerZ56
Summary: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are not happy with Summer constantly messing up their signs. Can she regain the trust of the three legendaries?
1. Shocking Start

**A/N: This just came to my mind and I felt like I should write it down. I plan to somewhat stay true to the games and try to keep the player character who is going to be Summer silent, she will answer yes or no questions when asked and talk when alone with any legendary but for the most part she's mute, luckily Ben and Voice Nav. (also Pichu) will hopefully make it not awkward to write or read . anyways please enjoy. :)**

**"Speech"  
**

**'_Thoughts'_**

**_"Telepathy"_**

* * *

The Oblivia Region is a group of islands that no other region knows about, essentially forgotten about. It's so peaceful that only one Ranger is stationed there, until 1 year ago a group known as Pokemon Pinchers came and try to take all the Pokemon! The Ranger Union heard of this and sent two Rangers there, With help from friends and legendary Pokemon one of the Rangers named Summer saved Oblivia from the evils of the Societea and the Pinchers. Now that peace is back what is the Hero of Oblivia doing, also more importantly what are the legendary Pokemon doing, lets find out.

* * *

Teakwood Forest is a large forest located on Renbow Island, there lies Raikou, one of three legendary beasts living in the Oblivia Region. It was such a nice day that Raikou decided to rest and enjoy the moment. He much prefers action and adventure but with Oblivia peaceful again who knows when something will happen. Raikou shrugs and continues to relax '_Man nothing can ruin this moment for me' _Raikou thought. Just as he finished the thought his body stiffens and he growls '_Nothing expect this!' _he jumps to higher ground to confirm his suspicions though he was sure it was _her _calling him. Once he could clearly see the sky Raikou sighs, right above Mitonga Island was his emblem (which looked like a lightning bolt), why was Raikou's emblem shining above Mitonga Island? cause the Hero is calling him for help! '_Please don't be a mistake, Please don't be a mistake, Oh dear Arceus PLEASE don't be a mistake' _Once he finished his desperate plea he calls down a lightning bolt which envelops him then suddenly he disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile on Mitonga Island was the Hero of Oblivia herself, Summer! her trademark yellow scarf and red goggles flowing in the wind. Right now she was waiting for the legendary she called so she can complete this quest that someone asked, her Partner Pokemon a Pichu with a Ukulele strapped to his back was resting on her shoulder, looking around for something to stare at. Then all of the sudden a lightning bolt strikes down which signals Raikou has appeared! He roars and looked at Summer and motions for her to jump on, which she doesn't do. Raikou frowns and looked towards Summer again finally noticing her surprised and confused face, then he realizes something and groans _'__Unbelievable! She accidentally summoned me!'_ Then a beep was heard and all eyes focused on Summer's styler, it started to speak in a monotone voice **"****User Summer, you brought Raikou here when we needed to summon Entei to break the rocks on Mitonga Road" **Summer blinks a couple of times and scratches the back of her head sheepishly while Raikou's left eye twitches angrily, barely containing his rage at how bad she was at summoning him.

"Uh right sorry Raikou" Summer felt bad since for some reason she either accidentally calls the wrong legendary or calls them when not really needed. Raikou somehow managed to calmed down and shakes his head saying it's fine, even though it's not really. Summer makes a mental note to get better at drawing the signs and begins to pet Raikou on the head since he likes it when she does that , he smiles and nuzzles her to show his appreciation and then leaves for Renbow Island to continue his day. Summer watches him go and then focuses her attention on her styler '_Ok time to get this right... hopefully'._

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter, it's sorta short but I plan to make the first few chapters short to get the story started then make them longer.  
**

**Anyways will Summer get the right sign? Find out next time!  
**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Don't have much to say so here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**"Speech"**

**'_Thoughts'_**

**_"Telepathy"_**

* * *

".. Then he gives me this weird look and runs off faster then he usually does *sigh* I just don't know whats going on."

At the moment Summer is now flying high above the Oblivian Skys, rambling about what happened on Mitonga Island. After sending Raikou home she tried summoning Entei which worked this time (to everyone's relief) and after destroying a couple of rocks she sent him home as well but the odd thing she finds is that Entei shot her a angry glare before running off. When they were helping her defeat the Pinchers none of the beasts were ever mad with her and always listened cause they knew she was there to help Oblivia.

'_Do they think I'm not worthy to protect Oblivia anymore...' _Summer bit her lip to keep herself from thinking of it more, she's helped countless people there's no way they would think of her that way. Right?

"_Um Summer are you ok?"_ A voice in her head snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down toward the Pokemon carrying her, a worried look on his face.

Latios is another one of the legendaries that helped Summer, he uses his excellent speed to quickly fly her to the many islands of Oblivia.

"Oh Latios, uh yes I'm fine thank you for asking" Latios frowned but accepted her answer and resumed flying towards their destination, Rand's House.

Summer then started thinking of a way to fix her relationship with Entei and Raikou. The fact she can't understand Poke-speech is the first and biggest problem she has, suddenly a idea comes into her head and she looks down to Latios. '_If I can convince him to talk to Raikou and Entei maybe I can figure out whats going on' _she nods to herself and begins devising a plan. Meanwhile Pichu is confused, first Summer says she's fine which is not true then she makes these weird faces and smiles, like she realized something important. '_Wonder she's thinking about.'_

* * *

Once Latios was close to the ground Summer gracefully jumped off his back and landed on the soft grass, Pichu hopped off her shoulders and ran off to go inside the house. Just as Latios was about to leave Summer grabbed his wing, he looked back to her, confused by her sudden action.

"Hold on there's something I need you to do for me" Latios was still confused but nods anyway, she let his wing go and breathed in to prepare herself.

"I want you to go to either Entei, Raikou, or Suicune and ask them why they are mad at me, I can't understand their speech but you can and since you also know telepathy that means what you learn, you can tell me"

Once she was done Latios closed his eyes and began thinking, on one hand he would love to help her but on the other well it could hurt his friendship with the beasts. He reopened his eyes and scratched the back of his head nervously "_I'm not sure if I could do this..."_

Summer pouted at his answer but she had a backup plan just in case he refused. She walked up to him and grabbed both his hands with hers and made the saddest puppy eyeed face she could make "Pleeeease do it Latios, please... for me".

"_Ok Ok I'll do it just stop with the sad face" _

"Yay thank you so much!" she immediately let his hands go and then hugged him, a bit tighter then she intended.

Even though Summer doesn't see it Latios has a very noticeable blush on his face, a hug from her was the last thing he'd expect. It took him awhile to recover from the shock but he hugged her back, enjoying this rare moment with her.

But then he realized where he was and slowly looked toward the house they were front of and to say he was embarrassed was a understatement. The windows were slightly tinted but he recognized the three figures inside. The first he saw was Pichu who had a big grin on his face, Latios swallowed nervously at the questions the little mouse might ask. Next he saw a small girl with teal colored hair and wearing a lab coat with red rimmed glasses, if he remembers correctly her name was Nema, she seems to be squealing and picked up Pichu and was asking him things she most likely won't get a answer for. Lastly Latios saw a boy wearing the same clothes as Summer, his name was Ben, he traveled to Oblivia with Summer to stop the Pinchers plan.

Ben did not look happy about Summer hugging Latios so to stop a possible fight from happening he moves away and says "_O-Ok thanks for telling me your problem__ um I-I gotta go now see you later!" _and before Summer could say a word Latios flew off. She puts her hands on her hips and pouts at his quick leave '_That wasn't very nice'_. Just then she hears a door open and sees Pichu, Nema and Ben come out, all of them have mixed reactions

Ben was the first to say something "So, mind explaining what that scene was about?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the second chapter sorry I was gone for awhile I'll try better next time. hope you enjoyed this :)**


End file.
